This Guy's In Love With You, Dobe
by spare
Summary: Para sa mga Pinoy na Sasunaru fans! Wala lang. Pang-alis ng depression. Song parody ng kantang alam n'yo na. R and R!


Disclaimer: Hindi namin inaangkin ang Naruto. Hindi rin naman pagmamay-ari ang kantang ginamit. Ang original version ay inawit ni Chito Miranda ng Parokya ni Edgar (Baaaand). As if hindi n'yo pa alam, ano? 'Wag n'yo kong ide-demanda, please. Wala kayong mapapala. At bumibili ako ng orig na Parokya ni Edgar CDs! Pero kung may gustong mag-regalo ng album nila na may "First Day Funk" ay hindi kami tatanggi. I repeat, ang kantang "This Guy Is In Love with You, Pare" ay hindi ko kinakamkam, ha? Medj pinaglaruan ko lang para mag-fit sa mundo ng Naruto. Sana ma-enjoy ninyo! Sige! (ngiti)

Babala: Yaoi. Kasi SasuNaru. Wala talagang istorya. Wala lang. Pure silliness, because it has to be silly, dammit. Churva!

This Guy Is In Love With You, Dobe  
ni spare

Isang tagong lugar sa kagubatan ng Konoha. May dalawang batang lalaki ang nakatayo, walang galaw, nakatitig sa isa't isa. Si Sasuke, makisig, puno ng angas. At si Naruto, na bigla na lamang natahimik sa iniusal ng kaibigan, namimilog ang mata sa gulat.

Ilang segundo ang lumipas kung saan wala ni isa sa kanila ang nagsalita. Pagkadaan ng anghel, saka lamang nagawa ni Narutong bigkasin ang mga katagang nais niyang bitawan, matapos ang karumal-dumal, karimarimarim, at kahindik-hindik na pagtatapat na iyon. "Sa... Sasuke?"

"Hn," pa-cool na balik ng genin rookie. Iyon lang, at naglaho ang binata, isang aninong nagpapaambon ng dahon sa kakahuyang kanyang dinadaanan.

At naiwan si Naruto na nakanganga, hindi pa rin makapaniwala.

Sa hindi kalayuan, isang hugis-kahong bato ang bumulusok sa lupa. Mula sa makapal na usok na dala ng natirang paputok noong nakaraang bagong taon, biglang maaaninag si Konohamaru. Ang mala-kamatis na mga pisngi nito ay lalo pang namula habang marahan nitong inulit ang nadinig, kani-kanina lamang. "'This guy's in love with you'... 'dobe'... ano?"

Scene Fade. Maglalaho ang tanawin. Mababalot sa karimlan ang paligid.

Makinig. Makiramdam. Nababalutan ka na ng...

Nginiiiiii--

(Ahem.)

Sa pagbabalik ng liwanag sa inyong mga mata, ibang tanawin na ang inyong masisilayan. Ito ay ang harapan ng Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Nakatayo sa gitna nito si Naruto, na tangan ang isang Magic Sing! mikropono sa isang kamay. Isang tapik sa ulo ng mikropono ang tanging babala niya sa mga taong nasa paligid, bago siya tuluyang magwala-- eheste, kumanta.

_One look and then yun iba na  
Malagkit dumikit ang tingin ng mata  
One smile, iba na'ng ibig sabihin  
'Di na friends, ang tingin n'ya sa akin_

Napalingon ang madla. Nagsitayuan ang mga nagme-meryenda sa Ichiraku. "Ano 'yan?" tanong ng isang manong.

"Videoke no jutsu!" sagot ng kalapit niya.

"Hinde, Extra Challenge Goes to Konoha 'yan," sabi ng isa pa.

"Naruto-kun?" pabulong na sambit ni Hinata.

Mistulang manhid si Naruto sa mga pumapaligid sa kanya. Mata'y nakapikit, nagpatuloy siya sa pagkanta.

_Everyday parating we're together  
Every week, patalbugan ng powers  
Inaaway ako, kahit ako na nga ang bida  
Bakit ba, di ko no'n nakita--_

_Until out of the blue, I'm feeling so true  
Bigla na lang sinabi sa akin that_

Biglang maririnig ang tugtog ng gitara na nanggagaling sa kung saan. Titingala ang lahat. Nasa bubong ng Ichiraku si Sir Kakashi, may dala-dalang gitara. "Yo!" sigaw nito sa kanila, habang sinasabayan ang pag-awit ni Naruto. Tumalon paitaas si Naruto-kun para samahan ang kanyang guro. Saka niya sinimulang awitin ang koro.

_This guy's in love with you dobe,  
This guy's in love with you dobe  
This guy's in love with you dobe  
Bading na bading sa 'yo...  
_  
Walang ulong hindi tinuluan ng pawis sa nasaksihan. Sabay sa malalakas na hitit ng hangin ng mga dalagitang patay kay Sasuke. Iisa lamang ang taong binabansagan si Naruto bilang "dobe"... Ibig sabihin...

"Bading daw si Sasuke, p're!"

"Sabi na nga ba, eh!"

"Hoy, may utang ka sa 'kin na singkwenta! Bayaran mo na!"

O, hinde!

May ilang hinimatay. May napaluhod. Maraming napaluha.

Wah.

Sa gitna ng lahat ng ito, patuloy sa kanyang pagbulyaw si Naruto.

_Di na ako maka-perform ng sexy-no-jutsu ko  
Palagi nya na lang sinasagip ang buhay ko  
Kulang daw ako sa utak at ang takaw pang kumain_

"Yup," pasang-ayon ni Sir Iruka.

_Bakit ba? Di pa no'n inamin--_

_Until out of the blue, I'm feeling so true  
Bigla na lang sinabi sa akin that_

Mabilis pa sa alas-kwatro, nagpalit-anyo si Naruto into Sasuke. Maya't-maya pa ay nagparami ito, hanggang ang buong bubong ng ramen shop ay kinatatayuan ng mga Sasuke-clones. Sabay-sabay nilang inawit ulit ang koro (with matching "I'm-a-brooding-angsty-cool-guy" looks).

_This guy's in love with you dobe,  
This guy's in love with you dobe  
This guy's in love with you dobe  
Bading na bading sa 'yo..._

Bago pa man matapos ang huling linya ng koro, pinaulanan ng mga shuriken at kunai ang mga kagebunshin ni Naruto-kun. Ang tunay na Naru ay pinalad na nailagan ang salakay ng mga Sasuke fan girls, ngunit ang mga clone ay pawang na wipe-out lahat. Si Kakashi-sensei din ay nakaligtas, patuloy sa pagtugtog ng gitara. Buo ang damdaming umaawit pa rin si Naruto.

_Everyday daw ay rainy day ang Monday  
'Coz 'di na ko maaya to come out and play  
Tinataguan na nga, palaging late o absent  
Ang sabi pa rin  
"You'll always have a friend that you can depend"--  
_  
(Note: isinisigaw na ni Naru ang kanta by this time)

_Oohh...  
Di kailangan na mag-oonn...  
Parang talong at bagoooong..._

"Ta... Tama na!" iyak ni Ino na tinatakpan ang mga tenga.

"Sasuke, bakit mo nagawa ito sa 'min?" pahikbing tanong naman ni Sakura.

"Talong at bagoong... nakakagutom naman 'tong kantang 'to," ika ni Choji.

_This guy's in love with you dobe  
This guy's in love with you dobe  
This guy's in love with you dobe--_

Mahigpit ang hawak sa mike, pabulong na sinambit ni Naruto ang sunod na kataga.

_Bading na bading_

Nag-riff si Kakashi-sensei (pa-style).

_Converted pa din_

Riff ulit.

_Na nakikipag-fling sa 'yo..._

May ilang segundo ng katahimikan.

"Tapos na ang kanta?" umaasang tanong ng isang anonymous fan girl.

Iyon ay bago sinimulan uli ni Sir Kakashi ang pagtugtog ng gitara.

"Meron pa..." mahinang sambit ng isang manonood.

Bumaha ng pawis sa Konoha.

Huminga ng malalim si Naruto, at buong lakas na inawit ang huling parte ng kanta.

_Oh, no! My rival's gay  
Is he the same old foe I had yesterday  
And he's at me.. and gay...  
Yeah.. yeah..  
Na na na nananana na nanan na  
Na na na nananana na nanan na..._

Scene Fade. Maglalahong muli ang paligid.

Sa pagbalik ng liwanag sa inyong mga mata, iba na namang tanawin ang inyong makikita. Ang matatanaw ninyo ngayon ay isang butiki. Ang butiking ito ay nakakapit sa kisame. Ang kisameng ito ay sinisilungan ang kwarto ng ating paboritong blondie na Hokage-wannabe, si Naruto. Kaya natin nakikita ang mga bagay na ito ay dahil ang POV natin ay nag-shift kay Naruto, na kagigising lamang mula sa isang (sa kanyang opinyon) bangungot.

"Panaginip lamang pala," pabuntong-hiningang sabi ni Naruto habang kinukuskos ang muta mula sa asul na mga mata. "Buti na lang..."

"Buti na lang ano?"

Natigilan ang ating bida. Nanlamig. Marahang lumingon.

Nakatagpo niya ang matalim na titig ni Sasuke. Intense. Malagkit. Puno ng pagmamahal. Sa pagtalilis ng tingin niya pababa, malalaman niyang naka-birthday suit pala ang binata. Katulad...

Napalagok si Naruto, bago ituloy ang iniisip. Katulad niya.

"Magandang umaga, dobe," may lambing na bulong ni Sasuke sa team-mate.

Sobrang abala si Naruto na mawalan ng ulirat para makapag-reply.

x x x

the end!

x x x

(8 May 2005)


End file.
